killingfloormodfandomcom-20200214-history
KF-BioticsLab
KF-BioticsLab (or BioticsLab) is a map in Killing Floor. Overview KF-BioticsLab takes place in a secret laboratory hidden underneath London, where unethical research into creating super soldiers was being conducted by Horzine. The team is tasked to wipe out every specimen in the labs. The level is divided into three floors. The first floor is where the team spawns. It consists of two long hallways and some side rooms. The side rooms on the left part of the first floor lead to a hallway that has a staircase that connects to the third floor. The upper part of the first floor consists of a large room with two stairways that lead to the second floor. The second floor consists of a tight hallway leads to two rooms and a connector area that has paths to the bottom and first floors. The most notable part of the second floor a giant room with experimenting tables and several Clots in tubes behind some glass. The bottom floor has the trader and a medium-sized room with equipment used to control a power generator. The first floor has a money room in the long hall that's past the dormitory room that connects the lower and upper parts of the first floor. Gameplay-wise, BioticsLab is a collection of tight hallways with lots of doors. There's not a lot of room to retreat, so the team will have to weld doors to keep enemies at bay while focusing on killing other enemies. If they don’t, they can be overwhelmed. Close-quarters weapons, like the Shotgun, Hunting Shotgun and Bullpup, are very good choices for keeping enemies away before they get too close. Trader The Trader is located on the bottom floor. She is located near the spiral staircase. Tactics *One good location to hold up in is the area near the Trader. Weld the doors that leads to the second floor to keep enemies distracted for a bit while the team stays at the top of the staircase and wipes out any enemies approaching the stairs. After one of the doors break, two or so teammates should be placed near the doors to take out any enemies that try to jump the rest of the team from behind. *When using the above strategy, make sure to weld the door on the left wall that leads to the dormitory room after getting on top of the staircase and the door that leads to the main hall from the dormitory. This will prevent the team from getting flanked. Historical Differences 1.0 Demo BioticsLab first appeared in the 1.0 Demo. The map has two significant changes; the bottom floor and the paths leading to it (such as the staircase with the power generator in it) are gone and the giant room in the second floor is gone. The dormitory on the first floor has been redesigned to be horizontally shaped instead of vertical. The small lab room in the second floor has animal cages with ammo in them, which don't appear in later versions of the map. The room with the glowing containers across the small lab room instead has animal cages in it and no light. The glass can be broken, allowing the player to access the room and grab some ammo that's inside the animal cages. There is no Gun Locker in this map. Instead, ammo is placed around the map on shelves, but it is impossible to get some of it because of collision issues. 1.0 The version of BioticsLab in Killing Floor 1.0 is slightly closer to the one seen in 2.5. The large room in the second floor makes its first appearance, but lacks the Clots in tubes behind glass. The rest of the map is the same as it is in the 1.0 Demo, but all of the ammo pickups have been removed. Gun Lockers are located in the large room on the second floor and the room to the right of the spawn point. 2.0 The layout of Killing Floor 2.0's BioticsLab is nearly identical to the one seen in 2.5,. The dormitory room in 2.0's BioticsLab does not lead to the left-most hallway and there is no money room. Gallery File:bioticslab_1.png|KF-BioticsLab icon in Killing Floor 1.0. File:bioticslab_2.png|KF-BioticsLab icon in Killing Floor 2.0. Category:Maps